The night of metal claws
by Luka5rs
Summary: Earthstorm, A warrior, is selected for the survival games. He meets His love, A team, and A dark forest killer. can he survive? rated T because of violence. btw i suck at summaries read to find out yolololol
1. prolouge

_Prologue_

Rain flashed through the night, as the tom looked into the eyes of evil itself. "YOU DIE..." the evil said, slowly, like a snake. He did not know what would save him. Perhaps nothing would. Starclan couldn't save him here. Would the prophecy? _Eyes of evil and light will combine, destroying both to leave __one __ good soul behind. _How could that prophecy save him here? It seemed as if nothing would save him here, as if it was his complete dark fate, to be slain in the dark of the night. Who was the light, and when would it appear?


	2. the awakening

Chapter 1

Earthstorm's POV

I woke up. Today was the day. I would enter the arena, and attempt to survive, and possibly team with the other three Thunderclan tributes. Will I survive? That is the one question that I have lingering through my head right now. Will I survive? It may be a question only answered in the arena. I get out of my temporary den. Somehow, today felt like a completely normal day. I do not know why. I remember the odd dream I had last night. Was it from Starclan? That I do not know. I was in a dark place, as an odd voice said, _at your last stand, light will fill your veins, as evil kills good and good kills evil. _what could It possibly mean? Am I ready for that gruesome arena, where 15 cats will go to Starclan? I remember Flamestar's words at the choosing ceremony only a quarter moon ago. "_When cats are chosen, there is no going back. You survive, lay your enemies to waste, or you die. Four cats from each clan are chosen. Shadowclan cats are ruthless, And they always team up. They win most years. Other cats have won before, but out of the 33 games, Shadowclan has won 28 games. The problem with defeating them is that some of them train in the dark forest... things have happened there to some of the shadowclan cats. One got infected by a pure evil... its a hard thing to deal with... but I have faith in you guys. You can win in numbers." but will anyone team? _That is a worry that Earthstorm had going through his head. _He basically told us, if we are not in numbers, we die. C_an they be in numbers? He had a million thoughts going through his head. It was only sunrise. He had time to think. The games only started at sunset. He had some time to think, eat, train. He would hopefully at least survive the first day... with his possible team. He Relaxed himself. He could hunt. He was fast. He could kill. The question he had racing through his mind was – _would he? Would he kill?_


	3. the encounter

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**EVERYONE ELSE SEEMS TO BE DOING THIS SO I WILL DO IT TO:**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, NOR HUNGER GAMES. I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OCS THAT ARE SUBMITTED TO ME OR THAT I MAKE.**

Chapter 2

Earthstorm's POV

by the time I had stopped doing everything, it was time to proceed to the arena. I was oddly calm. I went to where we were supposed to go to be organized. We were taken to our starting sections... and then I lost any elements of sanity that I previously had. I was focused on survival. I surveyed my surroundings. There was a huge brute-cat. Likely from shadowclan. I was starting to reconsider going straight for the middle. There was a pile of fresh-kill, and herbs. Likely some creations from the medicine cats that make you have some effects that help. Starclan would send the countdown in our heads any second now. I saw branchfoot, a friend from my clan. Would he kill me? Would he team with me what would he d- 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. I sprinted toward the middle, where I got a vole, just right after a cream-colored cat, likely from windclan. I ran. I tilted my head backwards, where I watched unfortunate souls die under the claws of other cats. I kept running, trying to forget the sad scenes I had seen, cats bleeding to death or getting ripped apart by claws, I couldn't hold it in. a tear rolled down my cheek. I could not emit any sound however. It might blow my cover... and ultimately cost me my life. I couldn't do that.

Later, I was relaxing, eating the vole that I had gotten earlier. I was thinking about how I would supply myself with more food. Is the hunting here good? Right as I was thinking about that, I heard a scream. It was near to me. Out of pure instinct, I ran over. I leaned over the bushes. A black she cat, with golden eyes, was under a fox's blood-thirsty teeth. I sprang at the fox. It turned its attention away from the she-cat and focused it deadly eyes right at me. I sped around it, doing complicated moves so the fox did not know which way to go. I then with my agility skills cleanly slid under its stomach and raked it with my claws. The fox yowled in pain. The black she-cat, which apparently had recovered form the shock, jumped on to its back and raked her claws down its back. The fox had too much damage done to himself, as it whimpered away into the bushes. "thank you...for...saving me." the she-cat said, out of breath. "i am nightblaze. What's your name?" the she-cat, who's name was apparently nightblaze said. "i am earthstorm." I said. "Hey earthstorm. Since you saved me, I am obviously not going to rip your fur out. I know this is a bit to ask, considering that you just saved me, but do you have any food?" "no, but I was just going to go hunting befor I heard your cry of terror. My instincts are telling me I can trust you becaue I just saved you life, so you can station at my camp. Ill lead you over to it. After that, ill get myself and you some food. OK? "ok, but let me just ask now, is this a modified team request?" "yeah, basically." "i accept." she said. Then she smiled. She said, " I have already seen your camp. I was spying on you while you were eating your vole, and then that fox came up behind me." "ok. Meet you there in a bit." I say. "its getting dark. You should wait to the morning." "ill be fine." I say."meet you there." "ok." she says.

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**CLIFFHANGER LOL! **

**REVIEWS APPRECIATED ;)**


	4. the deaths

CHAPTER 4

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**HEY GUYS :{}**

**IF YOURE READING THIS CHAPTER, THANKS FOR READING THROUGH A BIT OF MY BOOK! YUMMIES FOR YOU ;)**

_She seems nice. _That's what earthstorm was thinking when he walked to what seemed like a good hunting spot. He sniffed the air. There was no trace of anything and then... squirrel!

Earthstorm went to a safe distance from the squirrel and then started stalking it. He then realized that there was another squirrel right next to it. _Can I get both? _He thought. He waited until the perfect moment, and he jumped.

Having caught both of the squirrels, he felt content. He went back to his temporary den, where nightblaze was sleeping. He had just felt like he started sleeping, when he was whisked into a dream. He was alone. He then saw images appear. _**Shadowclan male one and shadowclan ****male**** two have fallen. **_He the then saw some cats he did not recognize. _**Windclan female one and two have fallen. **_ He then saw a cat he did not recognize, and then he saw the cream-colored cat that had gotten just before him to the middle. _**Thunderclan male one has fallen. **_He then saw a picture of branchfoot, his good friend. _Branchfoot? B-branchfoot I-is dead? _He couldn't believe it. He cried. _**Riverclan female two has fallen. **_He then saw another picture of a she-cat he did not know. He then woke up. Nightblaze was crying. "lost friends?" I asked. "good ones." she responded. "i lost one of my really good friends. We had known each other since we were almost-newborn kits. He was like a brother to me." I say. "I-I need to find soulheart..." she says. "She is a really good friend of mine. She wont attack you unless you attack her." "i need to find amberstripe." I say. "she is also a good friend of mine, and she is also a medicine cat. She could really help us if one of us gets injured." I say. "lets do your friend first. She could be really helpful if we find soulheart injured or in a fight." "sounds good to me. Lets go." I say. then I say, "but lets eat our squirrels that I got first." "ok. Apparently, you have the hunting ability of starclan if you can catch 2 squirrels at the same time." nightblaze says. I smile.

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**HEY GUYS! IF YOU ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO READ THIS UP TO HERE, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY. I QUOTE YOU! ANYWAY, I WILL NEED OCS FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS SECTION! THANKS!**

**-LUKA5RS**


	5. UPDATE

_**UPDATE: SORRY!**_

**Hello guys, I just wanted to say sorry to anyone who is waiting for another chapter of this book and thinking: _why is this taking so long...? _I am really sorry, I will update soon, I just have had to much homework, the world cup started, (go germany! Woo!) and there is just... a lot of things. I am really sorry guys, I will try to update asap!**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE!

_**[disclaimer]**_

_**this book has been discontinued. Check out my other books!**_


End file.
